Rising with the Sun
by IvoryBlackstone
Summary: Just read and find out the adventures of Kagome with the Vampire Knight crew and buckle up for a rocky ride.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay for my first story ever anyway my name is Ivory Blackstone and I am pleased that you may have popped in to read my story and if you don't want to read it that is just fine to but at least a peak? Maybe? Back to the topic at hand you see I am very proud of this work of art even if there won't be many people who will read it. Flames are fine and I open to all ideas feel free to pop one to me and I might even use it in the future chapters. Kagomes appearance will be a bit different but then who isn't use to that in fanfictions by now. I'm feeling maybe a Kagome and Zero pairing coming on but Yuuki and Zero are so adorable together! But Kaname may be a choice as well but the others will remain Ruka and Akatsuki, Rima and Senri, and Yori and Hanabusa. Let the story commence and you know the drill review, follow, favorite but only if you liked it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight nor Inuyasha those awesome people would be Hino Matsuri-san and Takahashi Rumiko-san.**_

 _ **Rated M - For violence, the drinking of blood o, sexual situations way later /, and swearing...so yeah rated for mature.**_

 _ **Night 1 - Higurashi Kagome**_

xXx

Higurashi Kagome never realized that there was more to her until the day Naraku was defeated.

Anger surged through her when the Shikon no Tama had told her to make a wish. A wish...that could destroy all of them as its dark aura pore through to all the innocent victims of the feudal era of Japan. She had to think this over and quick, her nails started to dig into the palm of her hands making them bleed slightly.

She walked around the violet jewel, there was a chilly wind that blew through her hair sending a slight shiver run down her back. Kagome stopped dead when the sudden realization of the wish she could make, one that would make the jewel be gone from this world, this time forever. Inuyasha wouldn't need to suffer anymore everyone would be free to live out a peaceful life.

Sure, it wouldn't be the day the same but Miroku and Sango could be together and have a family, Shippo could lead a normal life for a yokai continuing his training as a Kitsune yokai, and Inuyasha could do whatever it is he wants to do now. Kagome knew that her time was up here and she needed to continue school perhaps go to college. Inuyasha had made it clear, he loves Kikyou and nothing will ever change that.

It was time to move on.

Kagome just wanted to get home.

She sigh, looked straight to the jewel and glared. "I wish for the Shikon no Tama to never exist ever again. Be gone from the world."

 _Your wish shall be granted miko Kagome-san._

Her first thought was, run. But that would be ridiculous she wouldn't be able to out run the power of the Shikon no Tama. This was it. Everything would come to an end here and now. Then a bright light hit her blinding her vision she had to cover her eyes.

Everything was a burning confusion. Her body was burning from the toes to the ends of her hair. Dancing everything was dancing and tumbling into a violet abyss. She couldn't see, couldn't breath, and she was completely disoriented.

Why couldn't she breath?

There were shadow figures dancing from the side to side they were twirling and holding hands. All circling around her Kagome started to sway from the confusion. Now there was touching the shadow figures were graceful as they all slid their hands on her arms, hands, legs, face, and through her hair.

Her arms were being circled through two other arms of the shadow figures making her twirl and sway some more. Reality had become a fading desperation that was quickly falling from her mind making her mind blank.

She was going to die, wasn't she?

Her mind realized that this was a trap it had to be. What else could this possibly be but this body of hers was too damn stubborn shutting down and making her immobile to move or even to speak.

With that, for the first time in a while, she truly felt frightened. These things...in her head were scary. She was scared but never the less she felt an odd tremor that was painfully relaxing. It made no sense.

That was when she finally realized that shr couldn't control her actions anymore.

There was a light once more a purple-silver light blurred as if she seeing it through a frozen, broken mirror, but still seeing it clearly enough.

What was happening with the Shikon no Tama?

Feeling in awe of painful peace she fell back. The shadowy figures had faded from her sight leaving her to fall once more. The beginning had finally came to an explosive end and what Kagome figured was that the jewel would destroy itself she was going to die with it. At least she would have no regrets going out this way. And slow pace fall came to a stop-so fast it made the rush powerful.

Then she did something, no someone. It was a woman with long dark hair and brown eyes weilding a sword, Midoriko. The woman made the purple-silver light vanish and holding her hand out to Kagome.

Kagome blinked.

"You have done well Kagome-san." she said, and led Kagome into a field.

Kagome was startled-and confused from all of this. Normally she would freak out or panic but no she was still as a statue. The fellow miko brushed a hand through Kagome's hair,"Kagome while you have done good your adventures aren't over quite yet."

Startled once more her head whipped up and stared straight into the chocolate hue of the eyes of Midoriko. Cruelly empathic to Kagome the miko gave no indication of what she was thinking and this frustrated her beyond belief.

"What do you mean Midoriko-sama?" she asked.

"You have a choice to make."

Midoriko stepped away from the younger miko as a mist began to take over the field and the sky had a darkening cast that framed the field of white lilies and black roses. The ice-cold wind had started up once more making the shadow figures dance around the two of them, Kagome felt frustrated slightly more.

She swallowed the lup in her throat, blinking to regain her composure.

This...this isn't real.

 _Or is it?_

An inner voice that sounded more fierce with a crystal like tone had spoken. Kagome looked to Midoriko but she had said nothing only awaiting Kagome's answer. Was Kagome going mad or did she already lose her mind to madness. This had to be an illusion.

 _Your always imagining._

No. She had her mind clear and free, Kagome needed to answer Midoriko and get back to her friends to say one last goodbye. "What is this choice?"

Midoriko turned to Kagome with a solemn face,"You are the chosen one Kagome. The chosen miko that can help restore balance to the vampire race. While the yokai are a dying race vampires will always be around. You are mean't to help them. The choice that I present you with is to have the Shikon no Tama return to your body making you into an immortal human or to go back to your time regardless with your memories wiped and continue on with your life."

 _You are always hurting those who are precious to you. Never knowing when to stop always pushing forward to break them even more._

Stop it!

 _Between the choice of being a regular girl or to be a miko but even more? Of course you will take the easy road everything that Inuyasha and your friends have accomplished will be for nothing._

STOP!

"Kagome your alright. Look to me and answer my question. You must answer quickly before the abyss destroys your soul forever and then you would be stuck here for eternity like me." Midoriki had planted her hands firmly onto Kagomes shoulders.

The miko had mentioned vampires. Yokai and hanyous were real but there was also vampires to...that was some weird shit but Kagome shook away that thought and the voice that was plaguing her mind. The vampire race was dying out and apparently a miko was chosen to help save them for their pure powers could restore what was once lost. Kagome would find this hard to buy even for the feudal era but what made her the most confused was why did Midoriko know this.

Everything came to her. Her friends from the modern time who were always trying to figure out Kagome's boyfriend with the attitude, her mama, Souta, and jii-chan. They were all going to be gone someday if she chose the Shikon no Tama but then she would be too never seeing Inuyasha nor the others if she were to choose the blind, normal path. She wanted to have people look at her with respect and maturity so she chose the option that would probably leave her with a most empty life.

 _You will never be worth anything more then a empty shell._

Your wrong...

Kagome would become something. She would become the chosen miko and with that she took Midoriko's hand to start her new life.

xXx

Kagome wiped her own blade on the ruined jeans she had been wearing. While Kagome had no desire to wear things like pants-jeans least of all they were more compatable with the choice of life style she lived now. Catching her breath Kagome sheathed her sword analyzing the area to see if anymore leeches were around. Or more to the point if any human had seen her but to her immortal eyes there was no one around in the forest no one but herself and the full moon.

Almost a year ago Kagome had been collecting jewel shards from the Shikon no Tama to restore to be whole again and defeat Naraku the hanyou who had tarnished to many lives the demon slayer sibilings Kohaku and Sango, the family of monks from Miroku's grandfather to father to eventually him, to Inuyasha and Kikyou, and even to Kouga and his yokai wolf tribe. Midoriko had appeared before the whole gang when she had taken Kagome back to the land of the living telling them what little she could. Of course they all tried to persuade Midoriko and Kagome to just let her be, live out her life with them but Kagome could not even if she did have that choice that part of her life had been the ending chapter. Time to put away the book but as for the kit, Shippo he wailed begging for her not to leave to him she had become his world-his mother figure. The same applied to her and Kagome didn't know what else to do other then kiss him and hold him tightly to her until they both were crying. Midoriko saw their love for one another and allowed for Shippo to have the ability to pass through the well. Kagome had never been more blessed.

Souta and Shippo made for a good pair of playing buddies and while here in the modern time Shippo had even aquired a human like shape, using his yokai powers to this he still practiced and trained to become a better yokai. Since the well was shut now-forever eventually Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame and even Kirara had found their ways back into Kagome's life. Shippo would have been full grown if he would stayed in the well but that was okay. She liked raising him. Of course Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Rin had passed away due to their human lives and it hurt but time would mend it.

Telling them of her now duty she was chosen for to kill Level E vampires and eventually help restore the aristocrat vampires and humans to have peace she just needed to find where. Sesshomaru being the pompous male that he was of course was a CEO of a high booming business in many countries had connections everywhere and soon sent Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and surprisingly enough Kouga and Ayame to live in a town about a three hour drive from tokyo far into the more country side of a drive but it was beautiful and full of woods. Kagome was to get into contact with the Vampire Hunter Association with a full proof identity and life planned ahead for them. Sesshomaru had bought the them a two-story home with three bedrooms up stairs, one down stairs and two bathrooms. It had brick red paneling with tree brown shutters and a black roof. A brown bricked chimney coming out on the top with a lovely fire place. The home had already been full of grociers, furniture, and clothing and whatever else they needed. Sesshomaru had sent up a bank account for her and Shippo that way she would be set on money for a while. He had done all of this apparently because "You are useful to this world miko and nothing more." But Kagome had hidden her smirk knowing he had at least become a little fond of her.

Her new identity to the Vampire-Hunters were that her name was Kaminari Mika, a new vampire huntress from Tokyo just now finding out that there others. Kouga and Ayame were also a pair of vampire hunters from out that way and were friends of hers. Shippo was her son that would eventually learn to be a vampire hunter as well. Thankfully Kouga had fallen in love with Ayame after a few years in their time that she had left and they mated and married. Inuyasha had told her he couldn't come because his elder brother needed his help but Kagome knew it was because he would never love her or at least not like he had with Kikyou so Kagome had nodded and left with her new found family. And that was where she was today with her life.

Finding an abandoned building where a nest of Level E's had been feeding on humans from Kagome had wiped them out with the training she had been doing with Kouga and Ayame and turned out she had a knack for killing vampires but Kagome still never enjoyed it.

"Another wipe out to thanks to the new girl." A deep, gruffy voice had come out from behind one of the trees.

Kagome narrowed her eyes unsheathing her sword once more pointing it to the direction of the man who had just spoken. With one leg propped against the tree and smoking a cigarette Kagome knew exactly who this was and she loathed the man.

Yagari Toga, a vampire hunter and not just any one of the most feared and best vampire hunters there was known to the vampire hunter association. With thicck wavy dark hair and eyes a pale sky blue the man was very tall and had a rogue handsome look to him...in a cowboy way but still his cold and distant attitude miffed her.

"What is it that you want Yagari-san?" she went to sheath her sword once more putting away her sword and catching her breath once more.

The fellow vampire hunter was second only to the most well known vampire hunter of all time even if he had forsaken the job. Cross Kaien, a legend who was a force to be reckon with. It was said that he was now running a school with the children of the aristocratic children of vampires and humans to one day coexist in harmony. Cross Academy. An invitation had been sent out to Kagome study there but Kagome didn't like the idea of being close to the leeches she would help them...but from a safe distance. Writting back to the headmaster that she was taking online classes and had to regretfully refuse his generous offer.

Besides it wasn't her time yet to interfer. Midoriko had told her to start her job of hunting down the vampires but when it was time to start coexisting with them herself Kagome would know when. So she waited...waited for the day she would get involved with the vampire world even more so.

"Business," Toga said simply. "The association sent me to hand delivery this letter to you Mika-san and to have your reply as soon as you have read it." He grabbed a letter from pocket throwing it to her as she caught it with ease. With a slight smirk Toga went back to smoking.

Opening the letter quickly she had read over it twice with a groan and the roll of her eyes. They just wouldn't give up either at least Kaien had gotten the clue with just one remark from her own letter. The damned hunters wanted her to also atten Cross Academy to spy on them. To see that the leeches were stepping out of place even if they were nobles. More to the point they wanted her to spy on Kuran Kaname a pureblood vampire. One of the few remaining the pureblood vampires had no equal except to one another and a dying breed to Kagome, she said good riddence. But why her?

Kagome sighed, ripping up the letter into pieces and through her dark lashes glared at Toga. "I've told them a thousand times my answer is no unless it is an order which so far they have not given me one." She had started to walk away into the forest when Toga had given her the answer she had seeked through out this entire year.

"This time it is an order. If your to be a true hunter you will do this Mika-san." he blew out some smoke finally stepping on the cigarette to put it out.

Shit.

Finally, she pulled out a letter of her own throwing it to Toga. It had been per prepared just in case she ever had to go. Paperwork to filled completely to attend Cross Academy. Kagome just wanted to shriek at this but she had been the one to choose this path and this route she would go none the less. Thankfully she would still have weekends and holidays to go home and Shippo could still come and visit her sometimes too.

Toga caught the paperwork and smirked knowingly. "Make sure to tell my pupil hello for me it has been a long time. His name is Kiryu Zero."

Hmph, that man reminded her slightly off Sesshomaru he gave off the aura of hating most everyone even humans and didn't give two shits if they got in his way of slaying a vampire or not. Leaving the forest this time she waved her hand and left.

"I will but he better not get in my way Yagari-san." her last words were before she completely vanished into the darkness of the woods.

Toga knew there was more to that girl more then she was telling them all but then who didn't have secrets in this world. Only at sixteen she was a remarkable huntress almost as good as him, she had a child, and showed up out of thin air. Not to mention he knew her identity was a fake but the association didn't seem to have a care as long as she did as she was told and didn't betray them.

He paused next to a small puddle of crimson Toga knelt down and observed it. The blood belonged to the raven haired girl but he had saw know wounds on her. She better have not gotten bit now that would be waist to have to kill her. He shrugged and went on his to report to the hunter association now. Things were about to get spiced up.

About forty minutes later Kagome came trudging through the house and felt very tense and ragged. She kicked off her steel toed boots at entry way that were caked in mud and rolled her shoulders to work out the kinks in her aching body. Blinking to clear out her vision from the mud that had gotten into them from her fight she slipped off her tan leather coat and growled at the banbage wrapped around her arm. She had been a bit careless tonight a leech had gotten its claw through the meaty underside of her arm but only a scratch really so she would be alright.

The fight had taken at least half in hour, the fight for survival, stealth, and hunting ability. Who the prey was and who was the true predator and as for tonight Kagome had proved once again she was the dominator. The other competitors, the hunters that she had run into here and there always cursed her for taking away their prey see most of the hunters enjoyed the kill almost as much as vampires did proving how cruel mankind could be.

The running footsteps down the stairs made Kagome whip around to see a small boy that came about to her knee's with chestnut hair and sparkling jade eyes wearing dark jeans and a teal t-shirt with a smile to show his mother that he was happy to see her Shippo jumped into her arms that she joyfully returned. It always made her happy to come home even if she was tired and rugged down to see Shippo's happy face.

Hugging her neck he barrowed into it,"Mama I'm glad your home. Ayame-chan was just showing me her belly and I felt a kick in it."

Ayame had been pregnant for at least a month now making the whole house hold filled with joy while they would never be as close Sango and her once were Ayame had become a great and trusted friend that she could convey her more intimate, personal feelings to and since Kouga no longer liked her, she had become like a little onee-chan to him and Kagome was grateful to have a nii-chan figure in her life. It made her feel cozy and warm.

A true smile now plastered on her face,"Well Shippo my kit that must have felt amazing. Thats a new life inside of Ayame-chan and with that you have been blessed with another addition to our family. Once that baby is born Shippo you must protect that child like it was your own sibiling even though it would be more of your itoko at this point."

Shippo nodded,"I understand mama. I can't wait for Ayame-chan to have this baby pup or if were even more lucky, pups."

That would be something.

Coming down the stairs with a graceful sway Ayame smiled at them as well. Dressed in a pale yellow dress and a white shall over, her auburn hair that she use to wear in pigtails was now up in a elegant twist. Though she did still have the iris in her hair which Kagome that suited her beautifully.

Often decorating their home in flowers most often lilies because Ayame knew that they were her favorite she was carrying a vace full of white lilies and pink tulips. "Now that would make for a loud home could imagine more than one pup around here Kagome-chan?" Ayame put the vace on the middle of their dining table with a gentle expression.

Putting Shippo down she nodded,"Yes that would be rather lively but I think it would be fun to." Kagome

Splashing water onto her face Kagome felt wore out but she needed to tell everyone of what was to happen now. Now of all times she did not wish to leave Shippo was growing into a fine Kitsune, Ayame and Kouga were going to start their own family within the year and the Level E vampires were starting to get in line well at least a little anyway.

Noticing her grim expression Ayame grabbed Kagome's hands and sat the two down at the table as Shippo started to play with Kirara who had just came downstairs purring for affection. Lightly holding her hands Ayame gave Kagome that look that said she knew something was up. "What happened in tonights hunt?"

"Earlier, there had been another show up again from association asking for me to go to Cross Academy once more but this time it hadn't been one of their regulars nor them asking. It had been Yagari-san and them ordering for me to go." Kagome slunk down into her chair finally defeated by the association to go to the Academy.

Somewhere in the house the old grandfather clock chimed, once, twice...three times to let them know it was midnight...

Kagome lost track of the clock's chimes as she was struck with the slight pain under her arm again. Ayame noticed her grimace and gently took the bandage off using some of her yokai power to heal Kagome and while Kagome could use her miko power to heal it she had just been to tired. After healing it Ayame looked to Kagome thinking before answering her.

"So thats how it is. I shall help you pack tonight. Don't worry over our dear over Shippo-chan you know how much he means to both me and Kouga now." she patted Kagomes hand.

She only nodded when Shippo came running over. Though he looked sad he knew it would be alright. "Don't worry mama I'm not as scared as I once had been back in the feudal era I'll come and visit when I can and protect Ayame-chan when Kouga-kun isn't around."

"I know precious." she embraced him tightly noticing Kougas aura appearing from upstairs as he looked down at them.

"Kagome if any of those punks give you a problem you let me know. Now lets get you ready." He gave a thumbs up making them all chuckle.

Once they had packed her up and had dinner she had gone to bed with a full mind. When she started Cross Academy tomorrow her true destiny was going to start. To help vampires and humans coexist with one another in harmony. This was going to be one hell of a year but she thought somehow it would turn out alright. With Shippo in her arms and Kirara nested around her head Kagome fell into a deep slumber of haunting eyes. A sharp lavender eyes that could see straight into her soul.

xXx

The sky had a red-orange with the sunlight over lighting the school grounds with flowers in full bloom. The building up ahead more of a castle then a boarding school was very posh and had white bricks building it up with gates surrounding it. There were white roses surrounding the gates. Lots of the school going around but they were still separated into separate the Moon and Sun Dormitories for the Night and Day class. The students all looked to her when they saw her strolling through the grounds wondering who the new transfer student was this late in the year. Kagome almost felt like a freak but they all looked to her with a mermerizing gaze that confused the hell out of her.

Strolling up the stairs Kagome could feel the aura of vampires hiding her face through a facade of a mask of grinning it and bearing it she smiled lightly if anyone looked to her and nodded. Through the gate she got closer to a group of screaming girls their heads off about the Night class coming soon and different names of males they wanted to gaze upon. Through her year of being a vampire huntress she noted that the Level E vampires even though have lost their human minds were still attractive she could only imagine what the aristocrats and the purebloods could only look like.

"Kaname-san!"

"Wild-kun!"

"Hanabusa-san!"

"Senri-san!"

Yeesh listening to these girls were giving Kagome a migraine alone they thinking themselves star-crossed lovers with the males they no will never give them the time of day or only brag about their popularity. She scoffed when one of the girls pushed a petite brunette in front of Kagome to the ground.

"I-ita. That really hurt." The brunette said rubbing her behind but glanced up to see a girl around her age but had never seen before. This must be the new exchange student Kaminari Mika. She was holding her hand out to Yuuki and she gladly took the assisted hand.

"Arigato. You are Kaminari-san?" Yuuki asked with a quizical look with her brows up. The girl was taller than herself at least a couple of inches and Yuuki was five feet. The small girl was incredibly voluptuous yet still muscled in her legs and arms with long, straight blue-black hair falling to the middle of her back and cobalt blue eyes. Her beauty was both bewitching and sharp. In fact even though the girl had a smile on her face Yuuki could tell that she was trying really hard not to scowl but she didn't think was directed towards her exactly.

Rolling her shoulds and cracking her neck before she answered the girl looked to Yuuki with those haunting blue eyes,"Yes I'm Kaminari Mika and I was wondering where Headmaster Cross's office would be?"

Dressed in a black skirt that went almost to her knees with a forest green tank top and black sandals with high heels strapped onto it and holding a suitcase she stood with poise and grace. "Well Kamianri-san I will show you myself just as soon as the Night Class passes onto the school grounds to attend class."

Kagome nodded. "Alright that sounds good."

Then Yuuki noticed the girls were getting to close to the gates once more that would open any minute. Running over to the girls and holding them back, she shouted,"Thats enough get back. It's time for everybody in the Day class to go back to the Sun Dormitory. Now come on get back."

"Don't get so bossy Cross-san just because your a prefect." The girls all shouted angry that Yuuki seemed to get the only attention from the Night Class.

Kagome could see the girls weren't going to let up for Yuuki seeing no harm to it she stepped up, putting her suitcase down and putting her hands on her hips stepping beside Yuuki in a loud clear voice she spoke,"Listen up my name is Kaminari Mika and I'm not just the new transfer student I will also be on the committee as a new prefect and guardian if you don't listen to Cross-san right now you won't just be dealing with me but you will have to deal with fist unless you don't want black and blue on your skin get in a formal line and stay quiet to observe these Night Class students or go back to your dorms _**now!**_ "

At first the girls were to start another ruckus but with Kagome's cobalt blue eyes taking an icy tone they all formed into a straight line on both sides and stayed quiet as the gates finally opened leaving the petite brunette with her mouth wide open but quickly she regained her composure and bowed to Kagome.

"Again arigato Kaminari-san."

Hating that she had to go by a false name Kagome bowed in return,"Please call me Mika-chan. I hope to be friends with you Cross-san."

The thing was she truly did want to. Yuuki had a sweet, pleasant aura that reminded her of her kit and those innocent auras were hard to come by and Yuuki was just so kind. With a pleasant heart shaped face and large red-brown eyes the girl had shoulder length brown hair and adorned the black Day Class uniform making Kagome smile at her.

Yuuki was stunned at the friendly, polite form that Mika spoke in when Yuuki could clearly tell that the girl was still irritated and smiled at her,"Then in return please call me Yuuki-chan. Oh the Night Class is coming." she now bowed once more in the direction of the vampires approaching their way.

It was then that both girls remembered what Kagome had said about being a prefect but she only waved her hand just giving Yuuki a look that told her that Kagome had only said that to get the girls to behave and Yuuki finally nodded in realization of the plan. Kagome looked ahead at the Night Class and could see what all the fuss was about now. The Night Class is an elite group of students all coming from noble, rich backgrounds getting the better side of everything and were completely gorgeous in their looks. Way more better then Level E's but Kagome didn't care for that getting into the back behind the girls she finally noticed a male Day Class student who also had the same arm band indicating he was a prefect like Yuuki.

He was taller then her around five feet eight and had a lean, muscled body with silver hair and fair skin. His eyes were lavender but could look like a silver-lavender at certain times and it hit her. Those were the sharp, pentrating eyes that haunted her dreams. The male that she had never met but felt familiar with and he was also Kiryu Zero, Yagari's pupil and he was a vampire Kagome could feel it in his aura.

No not a vampire completely but slowly starting to turn to a Level E and his thirt was starting to quench to. He looked angsty and short-tempered all at the same time giving the girls a cold look if they got out of hand and then he looked her straight in the eye. Their gazes locking cobalt to lavender. Locked tight.

Her mouth open a bit about to say something but then the fangirls started squealing once more when a loud, melody type of voice interrupted her.

"Good morning ladies. Still as pretty as ever, I see." the small blonde haired one had said with shocking bright blue eyes.

Kagome could feel a vain mark popping up why on earth would any girl like him even if he was attractive. He was way to loud and vain for her taste...ugh. Shaking her head Kagome looked back to Yuuki making sure she would be alright by herself. Though the male prefect should be helping out he was just standing behind to and glaring at the leeches. At least someone else agreed with her that vampires were grotesque creatures. Back to the problem at hand the girls were getting so out of hand that Yuuki ended up getting knocked down to the ground.

About to help the petite brunette she was stopped by the someone gripping her arm. She looked back to Kiryu Zero who only gave her a firm look not to interfer Kagome yanked her arm from the male but never the less she looked over to Yuuki. A male approached her tall like Sesshomaru and lithe like him as well but unlike Sesshomaru this male had more of a light peach complexion with glossy brown hair that reached his shoulders in elegant strands with garnet eyes that struck the soul.

He was a vampire but not just any aristocrat but thee vampire, the vampire pureblood meaning he was Kuran Kaname the one, the vampire that the association wants her to spy on. She narrowed her eyes at the male who was helping Yuuki to her feet. Feeling the glares from the fangirls Yuuki sprinted up in a mere second and said how she was just fine.

The Night Class representative as well as the dorm leader for the Moon Dormitory, President Kuran was getting to close to Kagome's taste even about to touch her head Kagome was there an a instant grabbing Kanames wrist and to her surprise on her left Zero also had Kanames wrist. Their fingers lightly grazed one another but they were both to pre-occupied with Kaname to pay attention to light touching of their fingers.

"Class is starting soon Kuran." Zero said with a glare.

"As he said Dorm President you should be on your way and I need Yuuki-chans help with something at the moment anyway." she said with her own glare.

"Zero-kun, Mika-chan." Yuuki said with a surprised glance at them.

Kaname looked over the girl next to Yuuki with realization that she was the one that the association would send in but there was more to her then just being the watchdog of the association. She looked very similar to...her eyes were like...no it mattered not that bastard only had sons. It mattered not who she was other then whether she would be another pawn to his game or someone who would get in the way.

He held out his hand that she hestiated to take but shook it lightly,"Its nice to meet you Kaminari-san it will be nice to meet you at a later time for the moment I must get back to class."

Zero slapped his hand away from the two girls. "Your scaring me Kiryu-san."

Kaname said with a light sarcasim to his tone as he walked away with his other leech followers to the classes.

Kagome watched the vampires thoughtfully as they were eached talk to on the way by the fangirls. She had the urge to say something to Kiryu Zero but what could she even say in a situation like this. Nothing probably she didn't even know the guy. Kagome had been about to approach the Yuuki until she heard three familar voices.

"Mama, Mika-chan!"

At last they arrived, her family. Kouga had kept his hair long and still in a ponytail wearing a loose beige long sleeved shirt and faded light blue jeans that enhanced his sky blue eyes, Ayame holding his hand in her own with a golden orange flowing gown and a yellow shawl this and her hair down in a swept side braid, and her baby was wearing overalls of all things to wear his hair had been cut and he had a lilac colored shirt on and ran straight for Kagome who she easily caught into her arms.

Laughing and a true smile lilted on her lips Kagome didn't notice all the stares until Shippo grabbed her shirt and pointed to the crowd. The fangirls, the leeches, Yuuki, and even Zero were looking at them all.

They started whispering at the new girls sudden appearance then about Shippo.

"The new girl has a child at the age?"

"Forget his age she has a child?"

Kagome stood up, Shippo's head buried into her bossom as she glared at them all this time making the girls all run for the Moon Dorms and not looking back. The vampires started to head back to class but not without giving Kagome one last look over to analyze her. Yuuki and Zero approached her to also give her family a look.

"You have such a cute child Mika-chan. Who these two your sibilings?" she asked patting Shippo's head who only smiled at the warm attention.

She spoke briefly,"Yuuki-chan, Kiryu-san meet my son Kaminari Shippo and my friends slash roommates Inuzuka (yeah I took that from Kiba in Naruto because I just though it fit those two and Shippo's true last name is Higurashi but she won't give away her last name even concerning Shippo) Kouga and Ayame.

The introductions had been made they all made their way down some halls of Cross Academy to finally get to the Headmasters office and met with a tall handsome yet nerdy blonde man with his pulled back into a ponytail.

"You must be Kaminari Mika, it is such a great pleasure to meet you. These two are the prefect and guardians of Cross Academy my adopted children Cross Yuuki and Kiryu Zero but you have already met and I welcome you to Cross Academy, Mika-san."

Kagome bowed and smiled,"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you as well Headmaster Cross-san. And this is my son Shippo and friends Ayame and Kouga."

They all shook hands and greeted one another.

"Now then Mika-san my daughter shall show you and your guest to your room. Usually their are roommates but you friend Kouga here has paid fine expenses here so that you could have the luxury of having your privacy. Your room already is furnished and your uniform shall be onto of your bed."

"Arigato Headmaster Cross-san."

"It is no problem now Yuuki be a dear and show them to the room."

"On it Headmaster, sir."

Chuckling Kagome and the rest followed after Yuuki but not without Kagome giving Zero one last look and he to gave her one but not a glare. That boy sure was a mysterious case and she had the urge to help him, not kill him and the biggest mystery of all was why he was plaguing her dreams.

xXx

Zero looked to the Headmaster with his hands burried in his pockets and his lavender gaze for once readable."Who is that girl? I mean truly."

The once legendary vampire hunter Kaien just sighed as he folded his hands,"Her true name is not known but she is a spy from the association and a hunter as well. She is here to watch over the vampires but she has a bit of a reckless side and does what she wants to. Rather gifted as a hunter she is proven a match for your master Toga-san."

Turning his head back to the door Zero had been about to walk out when Kaien called out to him making the silver haired boy stop in his tracks frozen by the next words.

"Zero don't get involved...just let things play out as they are."

"Why?"

"Because that girl has a light in her that I haven't seen since long before Yuuki's birth. I believe she is hear to help us. Leave her be."

"Tch, fine but if she harms Yuuki I will have no hestitation to kill her."

For once the kind and usual goofy Headmaster had a menacing look,"As would I."

xXx

Once in the safe haven of her room she thanked Yuuki for showing her to her quaters the petite brunette bid her a goodnight and that she would be by tomorrow to pick Kagome up for class.

Kouga and Ayame helped her unpack and put her things away as Shippo had a lolipop and watched them with glee. The room was like a reminder of her home back with mama, Souta, and jii-chan. The carpeting was a dark mauve in color and soft like cats furr with royal purple curtains. The giant window had one of those seats where you could lay down and just look out the window which the view gave her of a the forest and a giant fountain that had swans on it. There was a walk in closet with her clothes and new clothes and shoes that had been bought for her-courtesy of Kouga who knew she didn't like to be spoiled but thanked him none the less. A cherry-wood vanity dresser and mirror had cosmetics and jewerly on it an in it. A night stand of oak-wood was on the right of her bed with a small silver lamp with a mauve covering and crystals daggled off of it. And in the center of bedroom against the wall was a king sized bed with violet sheets and pillow covers and a mauve underblanket with a plum colored comforter on top.

"Well, well this room was worth a pretty penny but it suits you great Kagome-chan. Now if you need anything else you promise to call?" Kouga asked hugging Kagome close to him. Kouga had long ago fancied himself in love with Kagome but he had been blind when Kagome had made it clear that she would never love him and Ayame had loved him like a blazing fire that was in her heart. Over time Kagome and he had become close as close as sibilings. He would never let anyone hurt his pack. And the people who that consisted of at the moment were Ayame, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and even unfortunately Sesshomaru and that bastard hanyou Inutrasha.

"Yes I promise nii-san." She hugged him back with all the love and loyalty that just made Kagome herself.

Ayame unpacked one more suitcase and put it away into Kagome's closet before going over the rules of the school, to come home at least almost every weekend, and to keep healthy. Shippo told Kagome how he would protect their family in her guidance and with that Kagome said goodbye to her family once more and layed down under the covers of her bed dressed in cotton baby blue pajams that had white clouds decorated on it and a azure shall to keep extra warm tonight because it felt a bit frosty. Her dark hair in a down ponytail so it wouldn't tangle in the morning.

Tonight she would rest early for the big day ahead of her tomorrow. Little did Kagome know that tomorrow not only would she be starting classes, she truly would be offered the job as a prefect and meet with Kuran Kaname once more with a discussion that she didn't want to have but such was the way of life. Midoriko would also be paying a visit. Yes tomorrow was a big day indeed and Kagome fell asleep. Soon she was going to meet her destiny head on.

 _ **I'll also show you a sweet dream**_

 _ **Next Night**_

xXx

 **That was chapter one please tell me what you think about this. Should Kagome be with Zero or Kaname? What is her dreams and why are they connected with Zero? To many questions and not enough answers. Kagome is going to be fiercly protective of Yuuki and soon to Zero Kagome will become a piece of him that he can't let anything happen to like Yuuki. Well please review and tell me your questions and comments.**

 **Your lady and mistress Ivory...yeah kinda stole that from Foamy the Squirrel. I was joking have a nice night or day. Ja-ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello it is me the Mistress and Lady Ivory Blackstone! *Curtains reveal me and I take a bow with the applauding of the fans reading the story* Thank you, thank you. Here we all are at chapter two and boy do I have a treat in store for you people. Kagome will be starting classes and taking up the role as a prefect along with Zero and Yuuki. My fans and other viewers have PMed me and reviewed telling me Kagome is a little more harsher than she usually is and the last thing I want to do is be too OOC with the characters so I shall try to tone that down a bit**_. _**Though mostly everyone...other than Yuuki who has always been a little naive and clueless does realize that Kagome is not Kaminari Mika but they**_ _ **do not know**_ _ **of her real identity either and thankfully so. Zero and Kagome that seems to be the most popular pairing but pretty soon I will put up a poll for Kagome these five males and who should she end up with or should it just be a harem. Okay there will be Kaname and Zero of course, Sesshomaru, Toga, or Rido. Or tell me in a review too. Inuyasha will also be making an appearance in this chapter as well. Voila chapter two now read!**_

 _ **Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight nor Inuyasha those awesome people would be Hino Matsuri-san and Takahashi Rumiko-san.**_

 _ **Rated M - For violence, the drinking of blood, sexual situations way later, and swearing...so yeah rated for mature.**_

 _ **Night 2- Prefect Kaminari Mika**_

xXx

Her alarm startled her out of a deep sleep at 5:30 in the morning. Kagome threw off her covers and sat up yawning with half open eyes and she would officially be a Cross Academy student today. _Oh joy..._ Today was suppose to be a warm day but not hot which was good for her, Kagome hated the heat. Remaking her bed as perfectly neat as when she had first gotten in here last night. With one last yawn Kagome headed into the bathroom down the hall from her room and began to brush her hair and teeth.

It was dawn and what a gorgeous morning it was. The sun was beginning to climb over the trees and over the horizon was like a painting with the shades of hot pink, sunset orange, and a golden yellow all into one with light purple clouds in the view of the northen horizon. The fresh sent of dew and pine made its way to Kagome's nostrils making her sigh in content with the refreshing sent. Spitting out the toothpaste and wipping her mouth with a paper towel Kagome tossed it into a waist basket heading back into her room.

She grabbed out her uniform and hated how the skirt was short and frilly at least her old uniform had been somewhat longer but she had her black stockings at least. The stockings reached past her knees by four or five inches and Kagome put on a pair of black combat boots and hid a dagger on both of her thighs and in her left boot. Tying her hair up in a high ponytail Kagome looked at her appearance in the vanity mirror.

Not knowing what to expect what she saw was amazing in all of her years Kagome never thought of herself beautiful but for just the moment she did with her wide and glimmering cobalt eyes and long thick dark hair pulled up reaching to the middle of her back. The black uniform of the Day Class actually complimented her curves and muscles making her more appealing than the outfit looked. Maybe the uniform wasn't so bad. Putting on a silver locket with a picture of Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Myoga, and herself smiling at the camera that Kagome had given to Kaede-sama and instructed her on how to use the camera. Though she wanted to keep it hidden so she tucked it under her shirt and sighed.

 _Well let the day commence._ Than there was a light tapping at Kagomes door and she really sighed at that. Yuuki is officially here meaning classes would begin soon and she needed to hurry and get there. Opening the door Yuuki popped in with a sweet smile.

Kagome mumbled,"Good morning Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki bowed,"Why, good morning Mika-chan. Did you rest well?"

 _No._ All she had dreamed of had been Inuyasha and the last words he had said to her about how they couldn't be together and the piercing lavender gaze of Zero. Why had Kagome been dreaming of the Kiryu boy recently? They had only just met with no words exchanged between them just a connection that made them stare at one another which gave Kagome headaches but right now was not the time to think of all that.

Giving Yuuki her best smile,"Yes I did. Arigato for asking Yuuki-chan. Shall we be off?"

The brunette just nodded grabbing Kagomes hand and leading her through the halls of Cross Academy where she was given a brief tour before classes started. Kagome was told that she couldn't go to the Moon Dormitories unless she was officially apart of the committe. This was completely fine to the raven haired girl. Why have to deal with vampires unless you really had to but to their offense not all vampires were so bad. Listening to Yuuki talk about the kind and ever so noble Kaname Kuran was enough to almost believe the pureblood was a saint then again this was only through the smaller girls perspection.

Reaching the first class of the day Kagome sat near the end at one of the top desks upstairs that way she would be closer to the exit and get out of here before Yuuki decided to show her more places not that Kagome didn't like the girl it was just once the day was over with Kagome needed to make a few phone calls and do some studying. The first phone call was going to go to her kit, the second...well she did need to report in with Sesshomaru and let him know how they all were fairing not to mention the most recent news of Kagome attending the academy but to Kagome's complete disdain she would have to hear Inuyashas voice first. More or less even if the baka wouldn't admit it he was his older brother's errand boy now.

Oy vey.

During the lesson Kagome wasn't all that surprised to find Yuuki and Zero passed out like babies to a lullaby. Watching over the Night Class students and protecting the Day Class students kind of mean't you have a wish-washy schedule that could give you a vampires life at times just without so much of the sucking of the blood. Given for the exceptions of Yuuki, Zero, and Headmaster Cross not even the Day Class teachers knew of the vampires that existed within this world making it harder on Yuuki and her grades.

Poor girl. Another girl sitting next to Yuuki with dark blonde short curly hair tried to wake Yuuki up but nothing was getting to her. Same with the silver haired boy Zero just making the teacher annoyed and him giving the two of them detention just as soon as they woke up. Fortunately for Kagome the teacher was very specific for the details of notes and reading so she would get good grades in this class for sure.

The petite brunette finally woke up from her hour nap yawning and waking up with Zero coming to as well. Everyone turned their attention to their teacher as he slammed his book down adjusting his glasses.

"Well, well if it isn't high time that Kiryu-san and Cross-san woke up and for sleeping through out my entire lecture you both get to have detention together."

"No not again." Yuuki had a sweat drop going down her head.

"It's your own fault for sleeping through the day Yuuki-chan." The dark blonde girl nick named Yori said.

"Yori-chan will you come with me to detention today pleeeease?!" Yuuki was pratically begging her best friend.

"Nope. Besides I thought you and Kiryu-kun were friends."

"As if! Zero is really moody, bad-tempered, and depressing there's no way we're friends."

"You know I can hear you right, Yuuki?" Zero had his head propped against his hand with a vain mark popping up obviously annoyed with the brunette.

Sticking her tongue out Yuuki commented, "Thats exactly the point was for you to hear. Bleh!"

Heh these people were actually very entertaining to Kagome and she could see a friendship between the Yuuki and herself in the future. Hearing the bell for the second class Kagome was out of there before you could say will-you-come-to-detention-with-me. Relatively the classes were practical a little harder then at her other school but Kagome could deal with them if she listened, took enough notes, and studied.

The students all treated her with respect especially the girls. While Kagome did appreciate this a lot better she had been a bit harsh with the fangirls from yesterday she had just been a little pissed at how they treated Yuuki who was one of the very people to protect them from getting fed from. Not that the Day Class students knew that since this was the case Kagome would give them a break. The male students all said that they couldn't believe she wasn't part of the elite Night Class students who were all breath-takingly beautiful. First she had told them she didn't believe herself to be quite the beauty that they described except for a fleeting moment this morning but she knew the truth that she wasn't at best she was plain and second there was no way she was as smart as those vampires.

Seeing a flash of silver hair Kagome turned around to almost bump into Zero who had his entire attention on her. She stopped on her heels to keep them from crashing into the silver haired angsty boy and grabbed onto a window seal.

"What the hell are you doing Kiryu-san?" She kept her gaze lowered at her feet a hand at her heaving chest helping to catch her breath in that moment of surprise.

"Coming to see the new girl."

"Well what do you want?"

"For you to know that just because you were sent by the asscioation doesn't mean I see you any less as a threat."

This made her chuckle.

"Well whether you mean't that as a threat or not I will take it as a compliment. Its not everyday a sixteen year old, five feet two girl can make a mighty vampire hunter cautious."

"Don't get Yuuki's hopes up if your not truly going to be her friend."

Causing a spark of fire light through her body she grabbed Zero by his collar and lowered his face close to hers but still at a safe distance. She just wanted to get her point across.

"Listen to me emo boy I am here for less than twenty four hours and you already accuse me of not wanting to be somebodies friend? Well I have every intention of being Yuukis friend unlike you who doesn't appreciate her. If I don't want to be somebodies friend then I am not their friend and they will know it. Now back off!" She pushed back into the wall and stomped off.

How dare that silver haired, emo, angsty jerk think she doesn't want to be Yuuki's friend! She would show him just right after those phone calls.

 **~oOo~**

The stars were full out in bloom tonight illuminating the sky with the moon that shown in its silvery light almost matching Zeros hair. Those cobalt eyes that had pierced him with a crackling fire wouldn't leave his thoughts and her words had gotten to him. That Mika girl had more knowledge than she was letting on but that was to be expected if she was working for the association. If Mika was here to kill vampires she would probably wouldn't hesistate for long and would be here less than a week to get her business finished but if she truly was only a spy than why become friends with Yuuki unless she was going to pry information out of Yuuki. Again though she had such honesty flare behind those blue eyes it was hard to know what to believe.

Zero looked to the girl who had become something almost precious to him. Growing up with Yuuki over the last four years she had been the light to his darkness. She always knew where to find him and when he was hurting from the loss of his family but unlike Yuuki the new girl he could see she had the same pain. She had lost her family. In this way the two of them even if strangers were more connected but this didn't matter.

Whatever mission she was here to do he would be one step behind her making sure she doesn't cross the line. Mika's true identity would become known to him sooner or later whether she wanted this or not. Turning his head he saw that Yuuki was looking over to Kaname Kuran in the middle of class she was always watching him. Always dreaming of the day she could confess her love to her hero.

"So how is Kaname Kuran, _**your hero**_ , doing tonight?"

"Eh?! It-it-it-it-its not like that Zero. I was just checking to see if the Night Class was behaving themselves tonight. Also it looks like none of the Day Class is wondering either so we're all spick and span. Ah ha-ha-ha..." Yuuki laughed awkwardly.

"Your so delusional just like the damn chairman. You both think the vampires are pacifists that they wouldn't prey upon the human Day Class students if we weren't here to watch?! There is no way in hell that I'm ever letting my guard down Yuuki not for a second."

The small brunette girl gasped truly shocked that Zero would go this far but she needed to hear this. If she wants to be apart of the vampire world then she was going to need to know to fear the vampire race, to fear the monsters in human skin. Even Mika knew how trecherous vampires could be when he had seen the look of disdain in her eyes that moment the Night Class had came tonight.

Turning away from Yuuki he let her know the reason why she would need this stuff and than he left for patrol.

 **~oOo~**

Of course Yuuki knew that not all vampires were good and kind there was bad vampires too. Like the Level E's one of the vampires that had tried to take her life ten years ago even her own parents that she could not remember were more than likely murdered by vampires all those years ago but the night Zero had came to live with her and her adopted father Kaien she had never seen pure hatred until his lavender gaze had come down on her.

Even till this day Zero still had that resentment to vampires and it seemed that Mika did as well. For the briefest of moments Yuuki had seen in the dark haired girls blue vision the loathing as if she blamed everything that went wrong in the world had been Kaname's fault.

Wait a minute...that was it! Zero only saw the bad and Mika saw the bad in the vampires to but Yuuki could see both and the prefects needed the extra help. Yuuki would bring Mika and Zero together so that they could bond and share their pain with one another. That would help her friends so that they could begin to mend their hearts. Besides Yuuki thought the two would be cute together.

Hearing the giggles of fangirls Yuuki sighed. Well back to business.

 **~oOo~**

"Kagome?"

"Hello Inuyasha can I speak with your brother?"

There was a pause. She could hear Inuyashas breathing but he also sounded like he was sobbing but for what? His dead lover more than likely but other then kind of looking alike Kagome and Kikyo sounded nothing alike.

"Well?" she asked impatiently not wanting to deal with this bullcrap.

"Its not that easy or I guess it is. Sesshomaru's waiting outside of your dormroom."

"Huh! Inuyasha sit boy."

There was a loud grunt but their was also a big thud that she felt not that far from her room. Great just lovely not only was Sesshomaru he just had to bring Inuyasha along with him. Opening the door she came face to face with Sesshomaru who was still and regal like always with his hair cut shorter now and all of his markings he still made for a very handsome "human" with jet black hair even darker than hers and golden eyes almost like a liquid fire. Wearing a black business suit and gray cashmere coat Sesshomaru had to have the best of everything than Kagome noticed Inuyasha. Still a half demon he always had to have his ears covered by a cap. Today he had on a baseball cap with his long silver hair that he refused to cut, an American Tigers T-shirt, and jeans not that looked the part but he truly was Sesshomaru's right hand man.

Sesshomaru passed by Kagome into her room sitting on the chair of her vanity desk crossing his legs perfectly awaiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to restart themselves to figure out what to do. Not wanting them to be here longer than they had to she offered Inuyasha a hand but he just swat it away not that she cared all that much.

Sitting at the end of the bed Kagome was now the one waiting for them to speak and why they came all the way here to Cross Academy.

"I was about to call you Sesshomaru-sama about the new changes of me going to Cross Academy but why on earth are you here?

"This Sesshomaru needed to tell the miko about very important things but the baka brother messed up on."

"What did Inuyasha do this time?"

"The baka has tried to pry open the well as if anything would be there by now but it seems that Naraku's remains are still there."

After all this time his remains still existed? Does that even mean anything? With the jewel all together and in her body could that mean if she went anywhere near that well like with Mistress Centipede she could bring back Naraku? None of these questions were good and only brought a shudder to her back.

"Inuyasha how could you be so reckless?"

"Me? I am not the one who decided to discard Narakus remains into the well that would be Kaede." He huffed and flipped the two others off.

"Your always such a kid Inuyasha. Never changing. Always short-tempered, rotten, reckless, and rude. Sesshomaru-sama I understand the importance of this but my family is gone and I have no desire to go back to the shrine especially after the story Midoriko-sama told me that my mother never told me. My mother who had married a nice, caring man had been the one to father Souta had not been my father...no the man who was my father getting her pregnant was a vampire. No one thought it possible that a human and a vampire could even have a child."

A hand was on her shoulder though Sesshomaru wouldn't hug her or give her loving words he was always there for her in her time of need in a sort of way he was kind of like a big brother to like Kouga just more of a colder, stand offish one. She patted his hand as other thoughts began to plague her mind. Midoriko had also told Kagome of the deal that her mother made with another vampire named Haruka who could suppress Kagome's other half until she was seventeen years old. Half vampire-half human and now with miko powers Kagome didn't know what would happen when she turned seventeen but she still had another four months before that would happen.

Kagome felt auras of vampires close by to the Sun Dormitories and both of the dog brothers were sniffing the air and said blood. Not waiting for the other two Kagome opened the window to her room and was out it landing gracefully onto her feet and hands like a cat. Running to the north-west she caught the trail of the damn vampires and she also felt...Yuuki!

That loud, vain blonde vampire and a redheaded vampire that girls had called Wild were there before Yuuki and the now passed out human girls. The blonde one was sucking at the blood from a wound in Yuuki's hand making Kagome see red in anger. Enough with the curse of blood the vampires had those tablets. Grabbing a dagger from her boot Kagome pushed Yuuki away making her fall behinf Kagome and the rod to. One boot on top of the knocked down blond vampire with now red luster eyes Kagome glared at the redhead to make a move. Shortly Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were behind her.

"You know its prohibited to drink from the students of Cross Academy vampire. Now leave before I do the less than honorable thing."

"Wait a moment your that pretty new transfer student right? Kaminari Mika. I'm please to meet you Mika-chan my name is-"

Not caring to hear what his name was she stepped off of the blonde vampire and grabbed him from under his pants actually pulling his boxers up so high in his ass that he would be rubbing there for weeks. Then she kick him back down and glared at the redhead once more holding her dagger out to his neck.

"M-mika-chan arigato but I don't think this is the right way to handle the situation." Yuuki said rubbing at her hand.

"Silence girl. We have this covered." Sesshomaru was now beside Kagome taking her dagger away from her and turning her behind him. Inuyasha was just laughing at the blonde vampire being an ass of himself.

Yuuki sqeaked out of surprise but kept her mouth shut as did Kagome.

"Listen we were just a little hungry but I'll take Hanabusa and be on my way." The redheaded one said with his hands shoved into his pocket that was until Zero also appeared out of no where with his gun pointed to the redheaded vampires head.

"Getting drunk on the scent of blood you've finally revealed your true nature monsters."

"It was just a taste." Hanabusa whined.

Zero shot his gun off into the air making both of the Night Class vampires flinch thinking that they might have gotten shot. Kagome would of done it.

Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha in the face to make stop laughing and the hanyou finally got up with his arms crossed glaring at the others.

"Kiryu-san though the vampires clearly are in the wrong and do deserve to be shot we are here to try to coexist with them. Believe I have no more liking for them then you do but if your not going to even attempt to try then leave Cross Academy."

Zero looked to Kagome making her shiver but she didn't, wouldn't back down just because of his glare. Sesshomarus glare was the stuff of legends compared to this boy if anything he made Zero look like a hissing kitten.

"Whatever Mika but don't try to think you know things about us when you just got here yesterday."

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Zero, Hanabusa, the redheaded vampire, and Kagome all looked to see the approaching figure of Kaname Kuran and another blonde vampire but with emerald green eyes and a violet haired female vampire.

"Careful Aidou you should be more careful. That was bloody rose a weapon that can kill vampires. Even me." Kaname grabbed the vampire known as Aidou Hanabusa by the scroff of his jacket.

Kagome wrapped Yuuki's hand in a bandage but the bandage did have the oils of herbs brewed into it to help her hand heal faster through out the night because Kagome couldn't reveal her miko powers. Helping the brunette up they both bowed to Kaname even though he hadn't done much.

"Arigato Kuran-san."

His garnet eyes flicked to Yuuki for a few passing moments but then locked onto Kagomes person making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She was about to say something once more until Sesshomaru started pulling her along that way he could finish their discussion and be on his way.

"Take care of these fools Dorm President otherwise I will speak with the Headmaster myself about finding a different one pureblood or not."

"Of course Taisho-san."

Kagome was confused they knew each other. Zero was also dragging Yuuki away from Kaname but in the opposite direction with Inuyasha trudging along behind Sesshomaru this night had been really exhausting and it was only day one!

 **~oOo~**

Sesshomaru had met with the headmaster to discuss some business that she wasn't allowed to know about and after that she had home to let everyone know that she was doing alright leaving out Sesshomaru's visit and tonights activity. Shippo was getting home schooled by Ayame and Kouga since Kagome was no longer there for which she was grateful for.

She had bathed putting a towel around her neck dressed in flannel boxer shorts that were dark blue with red stripes and a navy blue tank top. Opening her door she walked right into the broad bear chest of someone making Kagome snap her head up and getting caught in the trap of Zero Kiryu. He slammed the door shut and had his eyes closed.

The towel had fallen to the ground with Kagome trapped between the closed door and Zeros chest he had his hands on the door pinning her there. Whatever this was she wasn't pleased and just wanted to go to bed.

"What do you want Kiryu-san? I'm tired."

"Who were those two with you earlier and why were you there with Yuuki?"

"Still not trusting me I see. They were friends of mine and no I don't know how Sesshomaru knows Kaname but than again Sesshomaru knows a lot of people for different reasons. As for Yuuki I heard a scream went to investigate. How come you were there?"

"Its my duty as a guardian to protect the Day-..."

"No its your duty to protect both the Day and Night Classes. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed."

She pushed pass Zero who finally had his lavender eyes open shocking her when he threw onto the bed and sniffed her neck. Kagome knew that the thirst was getting to him...there had to be a way to help him. But she would not be his personal snack besides he could find out everything if he bit her and tasted her blood.

"Get off."

Zero finally did without warning he whispered into her ear, "I don't know what you are but your not fully human I'm not sure if its vampire or not but I will be watching you...Kagome. I heard your phone call. Be more careful of that."

Then he was gone. Balling her fist up her face as red as a cherry she wanted to scream at all of Cross Academy to go fuck themselves and to be left alone with her family but that probably wasn't going to happen. Getting under covers all the way until she was sure no one see if her. Kagome closed her eyes wanting to sleep.

Eventually sleep did come but instead of a peaceful one she was in a dream state in a field of black roses and white lilies through the wind appeared a form of a beautiful warrior miko known as Midoriko.

The miko grabbed Kagome into an embrace, "My dear Kagome you have finally reached the road that will help you shape your destiny."

Snuggling in closer into the embrace of the elder miko, "I know Midoriko-sama but why must the vampires and humans coexist anyway?"

"Because dear Kagome that isn't just what should be done its the way of the miko to help those who need it. Trust me there are vampires are quite redeeming others that will make remarkable changes. Help them Kagome."

"In other words be less harsh to."

She lifted Kagomes chin so that they were at eye level, "Please. Kiryu Zero and Kuran Kaname will both become very important figures in your life as will Cross Yuuki."

"Midoriko-sama I understand, I will try."

Nodding the elder miko let go of Kagome dissappearing into a thick violet fog.

The next morning Kagome showered, had breakfast, brushed her teeth and twisted her hair up into a messy bun. Today she was suppose to meet with the Headmaster supposedly for business but she just figured it was to report about last night and to make sure she didn't damage the goods in other words the vampires. Ugh she was still sleepy.

Kagome cast a glance out the window to be met with another beautiful morning this time the window that she was looking out showed the swan fountain with the morning sun shining down on it. The golden morning made the water look like it had a thousand crystals shining down onto it. The flowers were in full bloom with the white roses planted into a strict line against the walls but there was also cherry blossom trees that had petals falling onto the ground that she hadn't noticed before.

Continuing her way to the Headmasters office she was met with Zero coming out the door with Yuuki. Zero glanced at her for a moment but Kagome narrowed her eyes at him making the silver haired boy continue on without Yuuki. The girl looked after for a moment but got chirper once more placing a hand on Kagomes shoulder. "Goodmorning Mika-chan the Headmaster along with Kaname-san are ready to meet with you but don't worry its nothing bad. Its great news!"

Great news, huh. Well if Kaname is also there than she really was considering ditching this meeting but she did tell Midoriko that she would give this a chance and to really help them. Knocking on the door she heard an enter and open the door to find the Headmaster with a goofy grin plastered onto his face and Kaname seated with his legs crossed and arms folded across his chest. Of course this morning he looked beautiful once more. Damn him for looking this good at six in the morning.

"Hello Headmaster, Kuran-san."

Kaname opened his garnet eyes standing up to his full height dominating Kagome in stature. He bowed with one arm behind his back and the other in front of him, "Please Higurashi Kagome just call me Kaname or if its to formal Kaname-san."

"T-t-that emo boy! I'm gonna jam his head into the earth until he meets the core of it."

The two males gave eachother looks.

"Kagome-san we did some hard digging but Zero told us nothing otherwise why doesn't Yuuki know your name?" The Headmaster questioned.

Great.

"Whats this about Kaien?"

"I'm here to offer you a job as a prefect for being such a good girl and protecting Yuuki. Not to mention you didn't kill any vampires."

 _This once legendary vampire hunter is a lunatic._

The only benefit to being in here with the headmaster and the vampire dorm president was that she could see all of the moves they would make if they did anything against her. Also having the advantage because she was closest to the door she readied herself for what was to come next.

"Why?"

"You have grace and poise, you know how to hunt your prey without startling it and you never hurt innocents unlike some vampire hunters. Don't think Toga didn't fill me in."

"Whats in it for me? Other then time with annoying fangirls and raging boys at the injustice of the Night Class getting all the girls. Oh and Zero's bad attitude."

It was Kanames turn to answer. "You'll get more closer, personal access to vampires, me in particulary."

Kagome looked to them both. "Fine but I want snack provided."

The Headmaster did a happy dance nodding with Kaname just looking at her and her at him. She was just glad that it was Friday and that she could go home after today. She needed time to think things over about Kaname, Zero, and Narakus remains plus she missed her baby, her family. Walking out she went to attend class and her new duties.

 _ **I'll also show you a sweet dream**_

 _ **Next Night**_

 **~oOo~**

 _ **The next chapter Kagome will be visting with Kouga, Ayame, Shippo, and Kirara. What is going on about this business with Narakus remains and why does it have Sesshomaru of all people worried? Will Kagome be able to soften her heart against the vampires Zero and Kaname mostly? Should I add Takuma to the list because I'm taking Rido out of the poll because after re-reading chapter one I have just remembered I hae plans for him that involve Kagome but not romantically. Will Yuuki find out Kagomes real name or just remain clueless for another four or five chapters. Stay tuned. My next update will be the third chapter of Labyrinths Chosen Priestess.**_

 _ **Your Lady and Mistress Ivory :D**_


End file.
